superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Fairytale Land Credits (2014)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Valdes Eric Weiner "Dora Saves Fairytale Land" WRITTEN BY Valerie Walsh Valdes EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Valdes STORY EDITOR Rosemary Contreras SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCERS Miken Young Marc Amiel SUPERVISING DIRECTORS/CONSULTING PRODUCERS Kuni Tomita Henry Lenardin-Madden COORDINATING AND MUSIC PRODUCER Holly Gregory SENIOR DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Mariana Diaz-Wionczek, Ph.D. STORYBOARD BY Kathy Carr Bismarck 'Butch' Datuin Enrico Santana Jose Silverio DIRECTED BY George Chialtas Allan Jacobsen Henry Lenardin-Madden STAFF WRITER Jorge Aguirre CAST Dora/Flower Fatima Ptacek Boots/Howling Monkey Koda Gursoy With Victor Cruz as Giant Junnes as El Mago and Chita Rivera as Witch King/Oldest Dwarf Erik Bergmann Jack/Bookish Dwarf/Hansel Valentino Bonaccio Wall/AladdinPiggies/Cheerful Dwarf Ethan Davis Cinderella/Princess/Butterflies Holly Gregory Skinny Blue Deep Voice Dwarf/Worried Dwarf/Scowly Dwarf Oscar Hutarra Backpack/Gretel/Red Riding Hood/Flower Sofia Lopez Bunny Rabbit in the Hay/Lizards George Noriega Unicorn/Red Man/Gingerbread Man/Youngest Dwarf Anthony Pierini Queen/Mama Bird/Birds/Fairy Godmother Margaret Reed Broomstick/Dwarf Adam Sietz Big Bad Wolf/Frog Prince/Dwarf Leslie Valdes Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio/Dwarf Marc Weiner CASTING BY Holly Gregory Sharo Jimenez-Santana Michelle Levitt Danielle Pretsfelder, CSA Jason Viers Leslie Zaslower, CSA VOICE DIRECTION Holly Gregory ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION Chris Gifford ASSOCIATE PRODUCERS Dana Chan Sharo Jimenez-Santana Julie Kiman Maria Abu Nerawhoo PRODUCTION MANAGER Jason Viers ORIGINAL SCORE BY George Gabriel MUSICAL COMPOSERS George Noriega Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Joel Somellian Billy Straus MUSIC DIRECTION Jed Becker Janice Cruz Brooks Joel Somellian THEME SONG COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee THEME SONG ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY Jed Becker George Noriega Joel Someillan MAIN TITLE DESIGN AND ANIMATION Calabash Jeff DeGrandis Chris Gifford Henry Lenardin-Madden Kuni Tomita Valerie Walsh Valdes David Wigforss Miken Young Saerom Animation, Inc. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Natalie Golub RESEARCH COORDINATOR Amanda Brown RESEARCH ASSISTANTS Andrea Aguilar Alyssa Mazzei Geeg Shapiro PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Morgan Bass Raper Cameron Ceja Eloise Lopez PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Crystal Cornejo EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Amanda Brown PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krzystaf Giersz SUPERVISING STORYBOOK ARTIST Michelle Dickens STORYBOOK ARTIST Vincent Scala ADDITIONAL CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEAN-UP Brent Gordon Daniel Scheir Arthur Valencia BACKGROUND DESIGN/LAYOUT George Nachev Jay Shultz PROP DESIGN Daniel Shier Jay Shultz BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank J. Guthrie Hector Martinez Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLISTS Eloisa Lopez Cynthia Surage STORYBOARD REVISION ARTIST Carol Delmindo Datuin Pete Mekis Edemer Santos Arthur Valencia Ysty Veluz ANIMATIC DEPARTMENT SUPERVISOR Steve Downs ANIMATIC EDITORS Caroline Cerrea Ralph Eusebio Jennifer Muro ASSISTANT DIRECTORS Nancy Avery Jung Yon Kwon TRACK READING Slightly-Off Track CHECKING Tanya Trydahl SUPERVISING PICTURE EDITOR Gayle M. Grech POST PRODUCTION MANAGER Lauren Slusser RETAKE DIRECTOR Allan Jacobsen CG ANIMATORS Cameron Ceja David Wigforss POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Amanda Brown ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Jonathan Hylander J.F. Kinyon C.J. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz POST PRODUCTION CG SUPERVISOR Ernest Chan POST PRODUCTION CG ANIMATOR Andrea Yomtob POST PRODUCTION CG MANAGER Lauren Sreenby POST PRODUCTION CG COORDINATOR Justin Charlesbois POST PRODUCTION CG ASSISTANT Diane Grigarian SFX DESIGNER John Pappas SUPERVISING DIALOGUE EDITOR Janice Cruz Brooks MUSIC EDITING Jamice Cruz Brooks Joel Somellian AUDIO RECORDED AT Hyberbolic Studio Cutting Cane Studios SOUND MIXER John Pappas AUDIO ENGINEERS Steve Buscino Jorge "Quaz" Palacio ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. CREATIVE/CULTURE ADVISOR Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL/CULTURAL CONSULTANT Argentia Palacios Ziegler PRODUCTION CONSULTANT Rosslyn Byrd Singleton COORDINATING, PRODUCTION AND DEVELOPMENT Stacey Kim VICE PRESIDENT OF ANIMATION PRODUCTION Dina Buteyn EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Cathy Galeota "Dora the Explorer" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2014 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon